


Everlasting Flame of Blue

by Haro



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/pseuds/Haro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short oneshots featuring the "Slayers" cast. Will mostly be ZelAme, but other characters and pairings will pop up. First Fic Up: Something There [ZelAme].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Flame of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'll be storing my short-short Slayers fics. The majority of them will probably be Zelame, hence the collection title, but a few other characters and pairings will no doubt sneak in.
> 
> Anyway, this ficlet was for a meme on tumblr where followers gave me the title of a Disney song and a pairing, and I wrote something for it. Something There from Beauty and the Beast was the inspiration for this one.
> 
> This takes place during season one.

In retrospect she felt guilty about the first words she’d said to him. He hadn’t done anything but appear, albeit in a dramatic manner, before she’d let her mouth get the best of her and she’d insulted the poor guy.

Okay so he  _was_  sort of creepy and suspicious looking… at first at least. Over time she grew used to his appearance, and within a day or so she actually found him rather pleasant looking.

But when they sat down after their first encounter with copy Rezo and proper introductions were made, Zelgadis as a man cursed by the original Rezo, and Amelia as the princess of Saillune, the tinges of regret began to pool in Amelia’s stomach. He seemed irritated with her, and Amelia didn’t know if that was just his natural personality or if it was because of what she’d said.

It turned out it was a little bit of both, along with his general frustration over the situation in Sairaag they’d all been embroiled in.

When they were together in the library the next day, she thought him cold. But then he took her hand to try and pull her out of one of Rezo’s traps, and he was anything but. His fingers and his hands, what she could feel of them beneath the half-gloves, were warm, and they didn’t really feel that different from her own. She’d expected his skin to be as cold and abrasive as she first thought he was.

The more time she spent with him the more she realized that much like his smooth hands, hidden under gloves so only his fingers peaked out; he wasn’t as aloof as he tried to be, and he was much kinder than he wished to show.

And later on, when she jumped in front of him to block one of copy Rezo’s attacks, despite the fact that she knew his body could take much harder hits than her own, his smile and gentle berating of her foolishness caused something warm to bloom within her. Zelgadis was nothing like Amelia had expected, and she thought, maybe she should tell him that.


End file.
